cartoonsandfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Twicks
The Twicks (aka Twins) are the twins have super fast and camouflage abilities. Story Meet Stall and Smith This twins were troublemakers on their town. They almost hangout everywhere and messes things up. Why are they troublemakers? They have powers like speed and camouflage abilities. When some bullies on their school or bad guys try to outmatch them, they either use one or both of these unique abilities and trick them. Encountering their idol: Sticktan One of the main reasons they are the fans of Sticktan is he always saves the city from the outsiders or creatures from outer space. They hope to see after a chaos happened to their city but come back empty-handed. One day, they saw mysterious man who kept following them on their way to home. He is wearing a blue cloak and hat so they can't clearly identify him. They decided to trick him but he didn't fall for it. Stall cannot take it anymore and attack him but his punch was block and twisted by the man. Smith was shock and back off as he stared at his twin brother yelled in pain. "Who are you?" Stall asked and found himself kneeling on the floor "Sticktan" the man replied and removed his hat. He has blue cloth tied on his head there is a small T can be seen in front of it. He released the hand of Stall and stare at them. "I see you two have been causing a lot of trouble on the town" he paused and look at Stall who was rubbing his wrist. "I heard you two from the citizens of this town he added, So that's why I follow you" The Twins hung their head in shame and turned to go home. "I know your parents were killed my old friend's enemy so I can adopt you two" The Twins glance each other and turned back... to find a letter on the ground where Sticktan was standing. Smith picked this up and Sticktan's address was written on small piece of paper. We should pack our things up he said and they quickly ran towards home The Fourstick Appearances Stall is orange stickman with temporary snake tattoos on his left arm while Smith is dark blue stickman and have permanent scratch across his left eye to right cheek. He got this when he cause trouble in their town and had an accident. Abilities *Speed and Camouflage (both) **They can ran through walls using either of the abilities or even both **They used camouflage to surprise their victim(s) *Healing (both) **They can heal each other despite of their difference of controlling opposite elements. *Stall's Abilities **Super strength **Can communicate on the animals **Cannot be affected by the fire and can control heat *Smith's abilities **Flight **Can breath underwater and dive for a thousand of kilometers **Can control water Upgrades Healers *They will heal either themselves or their teammates Helping Hands *If summoned, they will beat up the target by helping each other Twin Spin *Ultra Attack *The Twicks will used their own designated powers to defeat enemies in sight. The Fan of Wiki's Trivia *They are actually fraternal twins Note to readers This page is created by The Fan of Wiki. Please ask permission from the owner if you want to edit this page. *The picture of is under construction.* *The page's category will have a cover.* * The said notes will be accomplish sooner Category:The Fan of Wiki's Slush Fighters Category:PlayerMade Category:PlayerMade Melee Category:PlayerMade Range Category:Slush Invaders Wiki Category:Slush Fighters Category:Slush Invaders Characters Category:Slush defenders Category:The Big Fourstick Category:Awesome Defenders